


【双飞组】小甜饼·清晨·阿努比斯神殿

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: ABO futa注意故事发生的场景是阿努比斯神殿A点，敌方麦克雷最喜欢溜过去五十的那个二楼大平台，稍微想象一下也跟总统套房的大阳台差不多。做点小甜饼让大家开心一下最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	【双飞组】小甜饼·清晨·阿努比斯神殿

“嘿，法芮尔，醒这么早吗？”安吉拉披着昨晚在酒吧领的活动外套倚在门边，“我还困着呢……”

“早啊，安吉拉。”法芮尔背对医生坐在阳台边，吊在外沿的腿轻轻晃动着，不动声色掐掉手上的烟，“我这儿还有咖啡。”

当然什么都瞒不过医生的鼻子，她走过去挨着中尉坐下，就着法芮尔剩下的半杯咖啡喝了几口。温热的液体滚过喉咙，还能闻到淡淡的奶香，是她喜欢的温度和味道。

“你知道我会醒？”

“你什么时候习惯了没我的拥抱睡觉？”

“别这样……又说些无聊的情歌歌词。”突然能接上情话的中尉让安吉拉红了脸，有些不适应。

“我没瞎说。”法芮尔把医生那件外套搂紧了些，语气一如既往地耿直，“每次我起身你都会皱眉，几分钟之内没回去的话你就醒了。”

“……法芮尔！我知道你没……我就是……哎算了……木头脑袋……”安吉拉捧着杯子窘迫地转过身去，“大早上的，是不是想到什么不开心的事了？”

“哎？”

“别装傻，你根本就没烟瘾。”

“不是不开心……只是想起了以前的事。”法芮尔看向远方，深吸了口气，“太阳快出来了。”

“这是你第一次服役的地方呢……”安吉拉放下杯子，搂住中尉的手臂靠着她。

“是啊……那时候新兵营里尽是些没本事的混子。”法芮尔不屑地哼了一声，“几个人加一起都打不过我……”

“等下，我知道你在新兵营是以第一名的成绩出来的，可你没跟我说过打架的事。”

“啊……不是什么很光荣的事迹……”法芮尔挠挠头，“第一天开大会的时候，教官问我们为什么当兵，全班只有我很大声地说维护世界和平。”

“噗哈哈哈……的确像你会说出来的话……哈哈哈哈……”

法芮尔及时扶稳了安吉拉的腰，避免她笑得失去重心摔下去，“我知道……世界和平不是那么容易维护的东西，但当时我还……还小……我真的是那样想的……”

“噢法芮尔……我不是在笑你……就是觉得你正经得可爱……哈哈哈……”安吉拉激动地伸出手比划了两下，“瞧啊，十几岁小姑娘的雄心壮志！”

“是的，这个目标在一群学自卫、混饭吃和找对象中间显得太格格不入了。然后几个看我不顺眼的家伙就来约架了。”法芮尔指了指远处糊成一团的鸡蛋黄，“打架那天早上，太阳也是这个丑样子。”

“嗯……要是能穿越的话，我会跟小法芮尔说，她以后三个小目标都会达成的。”安吉拉倾身过去亲了中尉的唇，“因为法芮尔同志很优秀！”

一吻过后，医生的指尖仍停在她的嘴边抚弄，充满暗示。

“你是说，要我顶着挂彩的脑袋气势汹汹地对他们喊:‘我以后会跟我对象一起拯救世界’吗？”法芮尔挑了挑眉，扶在医生腰上的手慢慢隔开了外套往里探。

“嘿……我说的可是三个小目标，你怎么直接跳过之前两个了？”安吉拉凑近法芮尔的耳畔问她，鼻尖轻轻划过面颊，带着暧昧而诱惑的气息。

“……因为你现在应该没有叙旧的心情了，亲爱的。”法芮尔的右手贴着安吉拉的腰线摸进那条浅黄的短睡裤，“都这么湿了？”

“我喜欢你一本正经的样子……”安吉拉喘息着，搂紧了中尉的脖子，“一想到那样的你会为了我变得疯狂……我就很性奋……法芮尔……”

“看来昨晚某人还没满足……”法芮尔站起身，把人打横抱起来朝房间里走，“世界和平可以再等等，我先把你喂饱吧。”

据说清晨开车可以让人一天都有精神。

累赘的衣服很快被扔到床下，安吉拉散落金发躺在纯白的床单上，被中尉沿着脚踝慢慢抚摸到前胸。赤裸的肌肤因凉意或是过电般的轻触泛起小小的疙瘩，随后又与倾压下来的健硕身躯重叠交合，温暖的热度带着爱意穿透肉体直达内心。

她在拥吻的间隙轻叹出声，伸出双臂抱紧了埋在自己颈间舔弄的爱人。

法芮尔在种了两三个小草莓之后，才扶着硬了很久的腺体顶进去。足够湿滑的内里几乎不加阻碍地接受了外来者，一次冲刺便顶入最深处。

“啊——法芮尔……”她仰起脖子砸进软绵绵的枕头里，吐出一些破碎的呻吟，“太深了……哈……慢点儿……唔——”

法芮尔把剩下的气音都吻住了，腰部开始缓慢地前后挺动，酒店大床具备的极佳弹性省了不少力气。安吉拉没有精力说话，只能在快感叠加的间歇性清醒中伸手摸了摸中尉的下腹，那里还有前阵子刚痊愈的伤疤。

“呼……安吉拉……那里早就不疼了。”法芮尔吻了吻医生的额头，“不用担心……不会像上次那样了……”

她喘息着，每说一个词下身就用力撞击一下，“你……好好……享受……就行了……”

“唔……哈……别那么……激烈啊……”

“真的吗……可你下面咬得好紧……快到了吗安吉……”

“啊……不要……说出来啊混蛋……”

在背上越搂越紧的手臂也是信号之一，法芮尔不再说话，咬牙加快了速度，直到小家伙承受不住四周越发磨人的挤压与揉弄，彻底泄劲。

法芮尔撤出疲软的腺体，翻身躺到安吉拉旁边。医生倒在高潮的余韵中昏睡过去，还不忘侧身揽住中尉的腰腹。法芮尔无奈地笑笑，伸长手拿到早已放在床头备好的湿巾，给两人简单地清理了一下。

此时太阳完全升起来了，暖黄的光束慢慢照进房间。她的视线越过落地窗看了一眼那个朝气蓬勃的鸡蛋黄，低头揉了揉安吉拉温软的发梢，露出傻傻的笑来。

“早安，亲爱的。”

 

end

【是的法芮尔，你会跟你对象也就是安吉拉一起拯救世界。】

 

后记

脑海一直会闪回双飞组坐在阿努比斯神殿那个高台上发糖的画面，穿得很休闲，手里拿着喝的东西，两个人靠得很近在说话或者接吻啥的。  
总觉得法鸡晃着腿坐在高台边缘的画面看上去痞帅痞帅的。

最近右手不行了，得养着，打不了游戏。  
尽量给大家多添点粮吧。


End file.
